Luke and Mara's 'Bantha' Love Medley
by QofNaboo
Summary: a SW AU crossed with Moulin Rouge :CoughCoughGoSeeTheMovie!CoughCough:, concerning Luke and Mara, its crummy but ull have to read it for the prequel, which i promise will b much better! Da2187Leia's is better, read hers too!


Luke and Mara's Love Medley  
  
  
Author's Note: I love Moulin Rouge! You all must go see it this very instant. I'll wait here until you get back, lol. Anyhoo, I don't own Star Wars or the characters, they belong to the Almighty Flanneled One. I don't own Moulin Rouge either, nope, not even this very cool and fantastic song. Enjoy!  
  
  
Setting: Imagine a time before A New Hope, before Luke Skywalker was anybody. Also, instead of him being raised by Owen and Beru, he was brought up by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is his Padawan. Imagine that Mara, although still the Emperor's Hand, had not yet been programmed to hate him (Luke), didn't even know he existed. Luke is a nobody (as it should be)! Ha ha ha! Ahem, sounds good, eh?  
  
  
It had been a long night. Mara was on an assignment from the Emperor to "entertain" some high-ranking associates of his. In other words, her job was to seduce them into telling her about the large sums of money that the Emperor suspected them of embezzling. Only moments ago had they passed out, very drunk- and very talkative. For once Mara had a moment to herself. She snuck out of the bedroom in her dancer's disguise and tiptoed up to the roof. She began to undo the purple wig she had woven into her vibrant red-gold hair. She looked at the sparkling diamonds of the Tattooine night sky and thought about her earlier encounter.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had been waiting in the bedroom she was assigned to, which was strangely shaped like a Bantha. She was expecting an "Admiral Duke." Suddenly a handsome young man had been shoved into the room. He had looked very dazed and confused as well. He had blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in an Imperial uniform, so Mara had assumed this was the guy. So she began to run her spiel, which he seemed very surprised to hear. Then he had started babbling about how it was very long and how he preferred to stand and the like. Mara had been confused herself, but didn't let that stop her. Then another man had walked in, who it turned out was the real "Admiral Duke." Mara, much preferring to stay with the first "Admiral Duke," promptly booted the real one out of the room. After that a very strange conversation ensued, where she learned that this young man was indeed not the "Admiral Duke." His name, as it turned out, had been Luke. So a bunch of "Duke? Not a Duke?" "No, not Duke. I'm Luke," followed, and once it was clea  
red up, Mara booted him out of the room as well.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Enjoying the lovely evening, Mara smiled as she remembered the silly melody the boy had come up with in all his nervousness. The memory made her feel like singing a song of her own. She quietly started humming to herself and eventually broke out into quiet singing.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Luke could not stop thinking about that girl. She was so beautiful, so strong, so marvelous! And she'd said she had fallen in love with him! He had to know if it was true. Sneaking out from the party he had gotten into by "borrowing" some Imperial uniforms with his friends. He saw Her standing on the roof, and without thinking of the consequences, grabbed the nearest rope (ropes always come conveniently out of nowhere, didn't you know?) and scaled the wall. He found her singing to herself quietly. He stood quietly and watched the angel of the night for whom he had fallen so hard.  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away, fly…fly…away…"  
  
"That was lovely!" Luke exclaimed uncontrollably.  
  
Mara cursed herself for not sensing him and drew her lightsaber from a fold of her outfit. "Hey!" she yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Luke realized his very stupid (yes, very stupid, Luke is as dumb as they get, but anyway!) mistake and started apologizing bashfully, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I saw you- and- so- I climbed up- and-"  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Mara demanded of him.  
  
"I was just wondering if, before, when you said you- when you said- you had fallen in love with me- if that was true," Luke's heart rose up in his throat with anticipation. And he felt it come clashing down all the way to the pit of his stomach when he heard her answer.  
  
"Oh, well of course not, it was just business."  
  
"Yes of course," Luke said, still bashful, "It just- felt real that's all."  
  
"Yes well," Mara said haughtily, proud of her work, "I'm paid to make men think and feel what they want to."  
  
"Silly me," Luke smiled instead of shooting himself like he wanted to, "to think a woman like you would ever love a farmboy like me."  
  
"I'm not allowed to love," Mara said matter-of-factly, but she couldn't help liking that smile.  
  
Luke dons a Scottish accent for this one, sorry, but Ewan McGregor-ness necessary for this line, hehe, "Not allowed to love! Why, that's horrible! How can you live without love? Love is like OCKxygen!"  
  
"It's bad for business," Mara waved him off.  
  
Luke was off on a rant now (in this AU it appears he's also a romantic- Who'd a thought?), "Love is a many- splendid thing! Love- LIFTS us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
Mara sighed, "Please don't start that again."  
  
Luke began to serenade her, "All you need is love…"  
  
"A girl has got to eat," Mara argued.  
  
"All you need is love…"  
  
"She'll end up on the street!"  
  
"All you need is luHUHove…"  
  
"Love is just a game," Mara cut him off his a fake smile and went to walk away. He grabbed her hand and she drew his lightsaber. Mara was surprised when he drew his own in defense, but he wasn't planning to use it. He held her with a strong hand. Suddenly the music of the party kicked up, and Luke took the opportunity to start singing again.  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me."  
  
Mara scoffed, "The only way of lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee."  
  
"Just one night…Just one night," Luke pleaded, keeping that smile.  
  
Mara took a swipe at him with her saber, which he blocked, "There's no way, 'cause you can't pay."  
  
"In the NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME of love, one night in the name of LUHUVE."  
  
Mara couldn't believe this! She couldn't decide whether it was annoying or, well, romantic, "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!" she sang along with another swipe. Luke hadn't anticipated this one, he managed to block it just in time. Mara kicked him in the stomach and he went down on his knee. She began to walk away from him.  
  
"DON'T! " he shouted after her, jumping up and dashing in front of her again, "leave me this wahay, I can't survive- without your sweet love- oh baby- don't leave me this way."  
  
Mara felt herself starting to go along. After all, the Emperor had never trained her against a serenade! "You'd think that people, would've had enough, of silly love songs…" she said, trying to keep up her front.  
  
"I look around me and I seeeeeee, it isn't so (laughs) oh no."  
  
By the Force, that smile! Control yourself Mara! "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs," she made eye contact with him this time, praying they didn't give her away.  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go…" he stood up again and pulled her to dance. He was met with the point of her lightsaber, which he simply tapped down with his own and continued to pull her in, "YYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Love lifts us up where we belohohong! Where eagles fly! On a mountain high!"  
  
Mara saw the perfect opportunity now, she kept making him back up, until finally he tripped on a pipe and fell on his bum, "Love makes us act like we are fooooools, throw our lives away for one hap-py day!"  
  
Luke did a somersault and landed directly in front of her once again. The boy had moves, Mara noted, "WE COULD BE HEROES!" he sang loudly, a big drum was beaten at that very moment, adding a big "DUN!" to the music, "Just for one day…" he continued.  
  
"You…you will be mean…" Mara had known men like him before, after their lust was satisfied they took off.  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"And I… I'll drink all the time!" Either that or she would have to drug him to get away.  
  
"We should be looooooooveeeeeeeeers-" he proposed.  
  
Mara shook her head laughing, "We can't do that."  
  
But Luke wouldn't give up hope, "We should be LOOOOOOOOOOHOUVERS and that's a fact."  
  
He must really mean it if he hasn't given up by now. After all, she was beating him down with a lightsaber while he tried to serenade her. Relenting, she deactivated her saber and let him take her by the waist, "Though nothing- will keep us togethaaaaaaaa," she still managed to argue.  
  
An expression of true elation was on his face, he shrugged at her rebuttal, "We could still tryyyyyyy, just for one day."  
  
They started to sing together now, "We could be heroooooooooooes, foreva and evaaaaaaaaaa. We could be heroooooooes, foreva and evaaaaaaa. We could be herooooooooooes…"  
  
Luke ran his fingers through the silken fire that was her hair and belted out his vow, "Just because IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEIIIIIIIII (some Italian opera dude chimes in here with words I don't know the meaning or spelling of) will always LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE-"  
  
Mara decided to give hers as well, gazing into his deep blue eyes, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEIIIIIIIIIII can't help loving-"  
  
"Youuuuuuuu," Luke whispered softly.  
  
The party was dying down, and the music came to a stop.  
  
Mara smiled enchantingly at him, "How wonderful life is, now"   
  
"You're in- the wooooooooooooorrrrrrrrllllllllllld," they finished together. (The Italian dude comes in again, big musical overture, end song! Wasn't that great? Sniff!)  
  
"You're going to be bad for business," Mara whispered in his ear, "I can tell." And then Luke finally got what he had dreamed of since the moment he laid eyes on her; a kiss.  
  
  
  
The End! I know most of you are probably going "Wha?" If you saw the movie, you'd be able to picture it much better. So…go see Moulin Rouge! Stay tuned for a prequel soon! 


End file.
